cardfightvanguardfandomcom-20200222-history
Vanguard
Vanguard is the card game that Cardfight!! Vanguard is based around, and is the favorite game of Aichi Sendo, Toshiki Kai, Kamui Katsuragi and others. Building a Deck A deck can only consist of 50 cards. You can only have up to a number of 4 of the same cards. You can only put in 16 Trigger Units of which only 4 can be Heal Triggers. Starting a Game Place a Grade 0 unit face-down on the Vanguard Circle. That card is the First Vanguard. Both players draw 5 cards. Mulligan If the player doesn't like their hand, they can reshuffle any number of unwanted cards back to the deck and redraw till they get a total of 5 cards again in their hand. You can only do Mulligan once per game. Victory Conditions Inflict 6 points of damage to the Opponent's Vanguard. Phases/Gameplay Sand Phase sand Any of your Rested Units switch to Stand position. Draw Phase Draw one card from your Deck. Ride Phase You can place over your Vanguard with a Unit that's either the same Grade or higher by 1 Grade. You can only do this once per turn unless by an effect of a card during your Main Phase (referred to as Superior Ride). Main Phase *Call Place a Unit with a Grade either the same as the Vanguard's or lower in the Rear Area. You can Call as many times as you want in one turn. You can also ride on top of a card in the rearguard area but the card below the current unit must go to drop zone instead of the soul. *Move You can move the Rear Guard horizontally (back and forward). This applies to the Rear Guard Circles on the left and right. But if a Unit is on the Circle behind the Vanguard, it cannot move at all. Battle Phase *Attack Put your Unit to Rest (sideways) to initiate an attack. Then declare the target of your attack that's on the Front Row of the Opponent's. *Guardian Call When being attacked, you can Call a Guardian to protect the Unit with its Shield effect. You can call as many Guardians in 1 turn as you can. But when the battle ends, all Guardians retire and the Unit that was attacked has its Power reverted to normal. Note that you cannot call Guardians with a Grade higher than that of your current Vanguard. For example, a Grade 1 Vanguard cannot call a Grade 2 card as a Guardian. *Drive Check When your Vanguard attacks opponents Vanguard you perform a Drive Check. Reveal the top card of your Deck, if that is a Trigger Unit, its Trigger effect activates. Afterwards, that card is sent to the Hand. *Battle Outcome When comparing Power, if the Attacking Unit's Power is equal to or higher than its target, the attack is a success. If the target was a Rear Guard, it retires and is sent to the Drop Zone. If the target was a Vanguard, you calculate the damage to the Opponent by counting its Critical value. The player receiving the damage, sends that same amount of cards from their Deck to their Damage Zone (aka Damage Check). If a Trigger Card was revealed during the damage, its effect activates and is then sent to the Damage Zone. There is no demerit to when it comes to failing an attack. *End of Attack Phase Guardians that were called are moved to the Drop Zone. If there are Units on the Front Row that can still attack, you can attack again with them. Declare it and repeat the process. End Phase Declare the end of your Turn before switching to the Opponent's turn. Paying Cost Cost is depicted by an icon of two rectangles (white and black) with an arrow point from the white to the black followed by a number. You pay costs by taking the same amount as the number indicated next to the icon, of cards from the top of the Damage Zone, and by flipping them face down.﻿